


Dog show

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Contest, Cosplay, Crack, F/M, Fetch, Furry, Minor Loki, Minor Tony Stark - Freeform, Pet Play, dog show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Steve loves to play dog with Darcy in the intimacy of their room but Darcy proposes to take a new step.





	Dog show

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic, I had so much fun with the dog idea that I have to keep going. The introduction to this story is also in this series but I think you can read both separately and not miss too much.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

-Steve! –Calls Darcy –look what I’ve got!

Steve enters the room running and hugs her girlfriend with all his strength uplifting her like her weight was nothing kissing everywhere (his new way of greeting her when nobody looks).

-You want to know what is on the bag? –she teases him –say please

Steve puts a puppy face.

-Please?

-Good boy –she rubs his ears and he rest his head on her arm

-So? What is? –He asks

-A new collar. And a new leash!

-A new collar? What’s wrong with the old one?

-First, is old. And second, it doesn’t have the American flag printed on it.

Steve smiles with so many flags.

-I tough you would look nicer with it. –She explains

-You want me to look nice on a leash? What’s the occasion?

-Well…

-What? 

Darcy is biting her lips while playing with her coat. Two red flags for Steve who knows his girlfriend just did something really regrettable. 

-Darcy, what have you done?

-I sign in us for a dog show!

-WHAT?!

Steve freezes in surprise while his girlfriend kisses him. It takes him several minutes to react.

-It will be fun, you will see.

-No it will be not. This is so wrong in so many levels!

-Is a private dog show, a friend from tumblr pass me the link. Cameras and phones are forbidden so nobody will ever know we were there and there is lot of money on prizes.

-What do you need the money for?

-It’s not the money, _per se_ ; it’s the satisfaction of knowing we are better than everybody else.

-Still, I cannot risk being recognized

-Don’t’ worry, this people is all furry, the only superhero they care about is Wolverine. (And only because his amount of body hair)

-That’s not comforting

-C’mon, don’t you want a badge that says Best of Winners? 

Steve tense for a second, he knows it’s a bad idea but he cannot say not to a challenge (and a badge).

-Fine, we will go –He finally surrenders

Darcy jumps and screams in ecstasy.

-You will see, I will take to the hairdresser and then we will buy some cute clothes…

She keeps going on and on and Steve starts to wonder if he can take his word back.

****

The eagerly awaited day finally comes but Steve and Darcy are not prepared. When they got there the attendance is much more larger than expected, hundreds (maybe thousands) of persons are there with their mascots to compete. Darcy turns pale and search on her purse for her Taser for reassurance. Steve grabs her hand.

-You cannot chicken now, not after putting my good t-shirt and my good jeans on.

Darcy nods

-Right, we have work too much for this. Let’s sign you on the contest.

When they got to the entrance everything is chaos of people, animals and fursonas. They barely make it to the table. There a black woman with pink hair and a Hawaiian man with cat’s ears and treacherous eyes greet them.

-Hello – she says -welcome to the twentieth edition of the American furry community show. Are you here to join the competition or only to watch?

-Join –answers Darcy

-Ok, the fee is forty dollars for each category

-Each category? How many are?

-For each species (feline, canems and rodents) there a four categories: Beauty, Cuteness, Toughness, and Cleverness. You can participate in as many as you want but you must remember that wolf and coyotes will be pair in the canem category and tigers and lions on the feline category.

-Ok, ok. Too much information I’m lost.

-Oh. Are you new? Then you should think about going to the introduction meeting.

-Cool. Where is that?

-In the small tent over there. But you must hurry; they have already started.

Darcy thanks them as they both race to the tent. There are over thirty people and in the middle there is a young woman with short brown hair carrying another woman with blue navy blue hair, a lilac dress and bunny ears.

-Welcome everybody! –She greets –my name is Andy and this is ma bonny wee and we are going to introduce you to the rules of this show. 

As the long explanation goes on Darcy and Steve decide to go only for the cute and the cleverness categories since they don’t want Steve to wrestle with other dogs in the toughness category and for beauty they should have brought a more elaborate costume. They fill the inscription, got their number and go to find the waiting area. 

-I think we are in the wrong place –comments Steve

-C’mon, don’t be like that. I’m having so much fun watching the costumes.

-I’m not talking about that. I’m talking that there are only cats here and all of them are hissing at me.

-Awwww, my poor thing. Remember that most cats don’t like dogs –she pets him to comfort him when she notices something –Isn’t that Tony?

Not very far away Tony Stark is standing with a tired face. Behind him there is a Victorian divan and resting on it Loki only wearing a pair of cat ears and black leather pants. At least half dozen girls are praising him but he totally ignores them while “cleaning” his paws.

-Let’s leave/Let’s go

At the end Steve wins and they leave.

-I still think we should have said something; it’s rude to see someone and don’t salute them or something –Darcy keeps on

-In this case scenario I think it’s ok.

Somehow they manage to get to the canem section and they can relax a bit. The neighbors are nice and they all greet them like if they were old friends. Nobody seems to recognize Steve or care about it. 

-I wish the cats were so nice –Comments Steve

-Why? –Says a man- what happened?

-They keep hissing at me

Everybody laughs.

-That’s fine. It’s a little prank they like to put on the newbies. You now how capricious cats are.

-Right –says Darcy- that’s why I’m a dog person

Everybody laughs again. Steve gets closer to Darcy and hugs her.

-Are you having a good time? –She ask him in a whisper

-Yeah, a lot.

-So you don’t regret coming?

-That depends if I win or not.

-We will win. I’m sure.

The cute contest is tough although Steve gets a decent position on the top ten of the male’s section. But the real challenge is the cleverness, everybody knows lot of tricks; some very complicated. They manage to win when Darcy makes Steve fetch and he catch the ball in his mouth with a spectacular roll in the air. The crowd goes crazy. 

-God bless stamina and government barely legal experiments –exclaim Darcy while shinning their plaque. Steve just laughs as he hugs her. He is not going to admit it but he is really proud too.

-Hey Rogers, nice catch, remember me to put it on your resume

They both turn around to see Tony with a smirk and Loki with three plaques.

-I’m happy you could win in at least one category –he adds while leaving

Steve growls but says nothing.

-Next year we will show them. –Calms him Darcy

-Yeah, next year. Wait, when we decided to repeat?


End file.
